


Daddy

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Daddy

You were the luckiest person in the world. It was as simple as that. You laid there with Obi-Wan on top of you kissing all down your neck, and you thought you might melt into a puddle of mush. You dragged your nails down his bare back, and pressed your thigh against his dick. You distinctly heard him whine into your neck.

“Y/N…”

“Yeah?” you replied innocently.

“P-please.”

“Please what sweetheart?”

“Stop t-teasing me.”

You rubbed your leg against him, and he moaned into your neck.

“Y/N.” Obi-Wan said warningly.

You dropped your leg and Obi groaned at the loss of friction. But he took the opportunity to tug your pants down. 

“Obi…”

“Hm?” He mumbled against my torso before he sucked a nice line of marks.

“Mmm, d-daddy.”

This stopped him in his tracks. The two of you had been together for years and you had managed to never say that. You could feel how red your face was becoming. “Obi-Wan, please...please ignore it.”

Obi resumed his nuzzling of your torso, “Well you've gone and said something as hot as that, and you just expect me to ignore it?”

“W-wait what?” you questioned. “You liked it?”

“Mmhmm.” Obi made his way to your inner thighs. “Call me that again, baby.”

It wasn't hard to draw it out of you. With a few well placed sucks, you were a moaning mess again. “Daddy…”

This made him bite into you and groan. “You wanna get fucked darling? That what you need? C’mon beg me for it.”

“Mmm. Daddy please I'm so ready for you. I need your cock, please.”

With one thrust, Obi-Wan was inside of you. His dick made all your insides turn to jelly. “Oh daddy. Mmm. Fuck.”

“Baby, you're so tight.” He bit into your shoulder. “Who do you belong to?”

“Mmmm. Y-you daddy. I belong to you.” you moaned.

His hips faltered at your words, and you could feel him twitch. He buried his face in your neck. “B-baby. Are you c-close?”

“Yes daddy.”

This sent him over the edge. Which a few more stuttering thrusts, he spilled inside you. The feeling of his ribbons of cum in you sent you reeling right with him, and you moaned into his hair. He rolled off of you and pulled you to him.

“Mm. You should call me daddy more often.” he said as he nuzzled your neck.

“Well if I had known I would get that reaction I would have.” you giggled. This earned you a playful slap on the ass.

“Better watch your tone love. Daddy might just decide to give you a proper spanking.”

You shivered. Obi felt you and chuckled. “Go to sleep darling. I love you.” He pulled you closer to his chest.

You snuggled closer, “I love you too Obi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
